The oath (charmed fanfiction)
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: this is a one shot fanfiction, in the episode the witch is back of charmed Phoebe mentions doing a blood oath when they were young, so this is what I thought could of happened :)


Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any characters WB does

Here is a one shot story, in season one the episode the witches back Piper mentioned doing a blood oath so I'm just going to write what might of happened.

11 year old Piper sits in the bath tub, her hair matted around her face and the dusty window is behind her, sunlight hitting her back in the bleach white day. She sighs, she was having a heavy dose of anguish, once again Patrick winters had being picking on her. She suddenly hears a soft knock at the door tearing her away from her thoughts on her late mother. "Piper, you in there?" Piper reply's with a 'yes' and the door opens.13 year old Prudence known as Prue steps in, worried about her baby sister she frowns and walks over to the tub and steps over the high side of the tub. "Piper, what's wrong?" concern laces into her wise soft voice. Prue had always been the defender for Piper, she was a very good big sister, and Prue was Pipers best friend, their youngest sister Phoebe was very close to them as well. "Well, Patrick called me pizza face" her voice breaks, Prue wraps her arm over her sisters shoulders "I'll kick his ass for you" anger brews inside of her, she hates Patrick as well. He has unruly honey blond hair and forest green eyes and a sculpted chin; his ugly heart masked his face with such unattractiveness it nearly made Prue sick.

"Hey, seriously, you are better than him, he is just a pathetic piece of crap to this dull world" Piper laughs "very true" Prue's lips tug into a small smile, her copper black hair is tied onto a bun on the top of her head. Suddenly the door burst open and Prue's other baby sister Phoebe skips in, she is 8 years old and a little trouble maker as Grams describes her youngest granddaughter. Phoebes semi tanned skin is glistened with sweat and she has denim blue jeans on and an oversize green T-shirt on and a knees are red raw and a lot of skin is peeling off. "Phoebe, you are filthy!" Prue snaps getting annoyed at her youngest sister. "Sorry, I was playing soccer with the boys" that familiar mischievous grin crosses Phoebe's face. Phoebe then jumps into the tub and climbs on the top of Piper."Hey, guess what?" Phoebe grins, Piper and Prue look at her suspiciously "I heard Pat picking on you so I kicked him in his nuts!" Piper and Prue's eyes go so wide it reminds Phoebe of two fry pans. "You what!" Prue says in astonishment "well, he can't pick on my best friends, you too Prue, you are my best friend" Piper and Prue get a warm fuzzy feeling and Piper wraps her arms around Phoebe and leans her chin on her shoulder "thanks Phoebs" Piper suddenly has an Idea strung into her head.

"Hey guys, my friend Meagan said she done a blood oath, it's where she go out at dark and cut your finger with a knife and smoosh your fingers together and promise to always be friends, let's do it!" Prue curves her eye brow over her clear blue eyes, she wants to protest but know her younger siblings get annoyed by her always mothering them."Yeah, okay" Piper and Phoebe grin

The dark blankets around the three young girls, there wearing there pyjama's, Phoebe's pants hang under her feet and Prue continues to scold the youngest of the trio. "Phoebe, I told you to wear shoes!" Phoebe rolls her eyes "cram it Prue!" Piper rolls her eyes "we shouldn't even be out here, it's like midnight!" Prue mutters. Phoebe starts to get frightened but doesn't want to admit it to her older sisters. Strange sounds sound in the cool night and heavy, scary shape clouds hang over them, the trees make creepy shadows and Phoebe stayed close, they were heading into the forest not far from the manor. Suddenly a bird squawks making Phoebe belt out an ear piercing squeal and she jumps behind Prue and whimpers, tears spring to her eyes and Prue grabs Phoebe's hand now concerned about her little sister. "Prue, I'm frightened" she says quietly, Prue frowns and pulls her sister closer to her "it's okay Phoebs, I am here". Piper feels guilty and the duffel in her hand starts to slip so she throws it around her see's how scared Phoebe is, her eyes are wide and fear stops and looks down at the brunette "still scared" Phoebe nods "I want to go back home now" Prue crouches down and Phoebe instantly has an ear to ear smile and she flings her arms around Prue's neck and Prue stands up with a huff, lucky Phoebe was as light as a feather and was easy to carry her little sister, Phoebe reluctantly wraps her legs around Prue's hips and she piggy backs her baby sister to wherever they were heading.

"Alright, here's a good place" Prue exhales, she is too self-indulged in her pride that she doesn't tell her little sisters she too is scared, she is only lets Phoebe jump off her back. The youngster's sit in a little circle, Piper places the candles in the middle of them, half-heartedly allowing the three to see around them in the blue darkness that their imaginations scare them at any moment. They all clutch the other sisters hands and they all shoot a grin towards one another, feeling rebellious to as just sneaking out at midnight without their Grams permission and going into the middle of the forest and doing a Blood oath, that to them was pretty darn bad , being the eldest of the three grabs the little Sharpe pocket knife and puts the cold blade against her palm and digs it in her skin, a little sting greets her as her deep red blood starts to trickle down the curve of her palm. Pipers stomach churns at the sight and starts to have regrets "Piper, it was your idea, so you're doing it" Prue says firmly, getting irritated at the middle sibling. "This is stupid; technically we all have the same blood since we have the same parents so..." Prue glares at her and Piper moans and rips the knife away from Prue."Hey, you could get hurt" Prue warns, Piper repeats what Prue did moments ago and sooks at the pain "cram it Piper" Prue says to the eleven year old. Phoebe is too quick to yank the knife away from her older sister and grins, being fascinated by the knife and just as she is about to shed blood Prue quickly remembers how dumb it is letting an eight year old handle a knife and grabs the handle."Hey!" Phoebe snaps, "No Phoebs, I will do it" Prue's tone lets Phoebe know not to argue with the oldest. Prue carefully cuts Phoebe's palm and they each grab a sister's hand and Prue starts the oath.

"Blood to blood we Oath to always be not only sisters but best friends

We will always tell each other the truth and no secrets; we will not deceive one another, to always reach out for comfort and stay friends, do we all oath now that our blood is shared sisters?" Prue asks, Phoebe and Piper look at each other. "Aye, aye captain!" Phoebe solutes and Prue rolls her eyes. "Phoebe that's not what your meant to say, its I oath dummy" Piper laughs and Phoebe scowls "whatever". Prue and Piper share a knowing smile "we Oath" they all say snorts and Phoebe laughs, Prue starts to tickle the youngest and she starts squealing with laughter why Piper helps hold her down."I love you guys, you'll always be my best friends, promise me we'll never do something stupid" Piper says with a smile as Phoebe slowly starts to get very tired and snuggles against Piper and also because she is frightened."Of coarse we won't" Prue says wiping away the blood from her hand."I love you too Pipe, and Prue" Phoebe yawns, Piper mimics and Phoebes actions and Prue's sisterly instincts kick in and she blows out the candles and helps Piper back the stuff away as it was now very cold."Can you carry me?" Phoebe asks innocently, her bright eyes glow mischievously "Phoebe, your eight not two, walk" Phoebe yawns and mumbles an surprises her by scooping her up and the three walk home.

A week later Piper got an infection but the girls stayed best friends up until Prue's death.

A tribute to the original sisters, please review, it makes me feel better, even just a little it was great would be nice, please no bad reviews


End file.
